The present invention relates to a display system and a display controller.
A liquid-crystal panel (generally speaking: a display panel; more generally speaking: a electro-optical device) is used as a display section of an electronic appliance such as a mobile phone, with the intention of making the electronic appliance lighter, smaller, and more energy efficient. Such a liquid-crystal panel is controlled by a display controller that executes display control after receiving instructions from a host (CPU) that imposes control over the electronic appliance.
The liquid-crystal panel includes a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. The scan lines are scanned by a scan line drive circuit. The data lines are driven by a data line drive circuit. A display controller supplies display data to the data line drive circuit and also performs timing control for the scan line drive circuit and the data line drive circuit.